Damn you, Kuma
by Stormy D. Danny
Summary: Well this is a very stupid One Shot, which came to my mind last summer. Please try not to be too cruel to me if you read this xD


**One Piece or Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

**They're only my favorite stories of all times! :D**

* * *

**Damn you, Kuma**

The Straw hats were fighting despairingly against that strong opponent. Luffy saw his nakamas being taken by the power of that strange Akuma no Mi. The rubber boy didn't know what was happening, he just saw his nakamas disappearing one by one.

Luffy found himself sleeping in a giant bubble. He wanted to save his nakamas, to be with them, but the bubble was sending him to a new place.

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts**

**Teach us something please….**

Hogwarts almost shook when a boy fell from the sky and landed in Gryffindor's table. It was not necessary for Luffy to know where he was.

- Damn you, Kuma…

XXX

"**Just through the rainbow, from the world we know lies...Fairytopia."**

A young swordsman was waking up. He caught his abandoned swords with his eyes full of attention. Everything around him was pink. A young girl with wings appeared.

- What the…? Did he send me to Skypiea…? I don't think so, looks like butterflies wings… and this doesn't look like Skypiea. The sky looks like unicorn's vomit.

- Are you a wingless fairy? Don't worry! I was that too, but now I have wings!- the enthusiastic girl said

- What the…? Fairy?

- Wow, what are you doing with those weapons? You'll scare my puffball!

- Damn you, Kuma…

XXX

Nami fell from the sky as she realized that she was in a different place. She landed in a kind of… war.

- She's one of them! Catch her!

- Chotto matte! Who are you?

- Don't try to look innocent, you damn pain!

- Pain? What have I done to you? Did I fall on you?- the red haired girl was confused

- Now, taste my Rasengan! This is for Konoha village!

- What the…?

- Prepare yourself, you hopeless! How can you call yourself a ninja?

- Ninja?

Nami was still confused until…

-Damn you, Kuma…

XXX

- Pinocchio, son, you look like you've been through the sun… Did you do what I told you and got ready to save Snow White's daughter?

- Snow White? Pinocchio?

- That's your name- declared Gepetto with a smile

- No, I'm Usopp and I fell from the sky!

- I don't believe you and the Blue Fairy said you would turn into wood if you lied again.

- Blue Fairy? Wood? Lie? Blue Fairy?

- Silly boy, you know her…

- No, I don't! I told you I'm Usopp!

- And I said I don't believe you, son!

- But I'm not your son!- Usopp yelled

- Don't lie, Pinocchio!- the old man slapped him

- Damn you, Kuma…

XXX

Sanji landed in a weird place. Everything around him was green and it was raining cats and dogs!

- Damn you, Kuma!

He was in front of a house, but that house was not the point. The important thing to him was at the entrance. A beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes coloured by the chocolate was looking at the blond guy in worrying.

- Who are you?- she asked as she bit her lip

- Sanji… and what about you, my beauty?

The girl blushed at his words.

- I'm Bella.

- Bella-swaaaaaan!

- Y…yes, I'm Bella Swan. How did you know?

- Ah?

-What?

XXX

Franky landed as he heard a beautiful carol from the button of the sea.

"**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**

**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa**

**Ai wo tsutaeru tame **

**Inochi ga mata umareru…"**

- Hey, baby, is there a party? Supeeeeer!

The carpenter started an odd dance, shaking his butt. This can be traumatic…

- Party? We've got to save Mermaid's world from Evil Gaito- said a blond girl

- Mermaids?

- Hanon, you haven't told us you had a brother…

- Do you think he's my brother? ! He's not even a mermaid!

- That mermaid thing again…? Damn you, Kuma…

XXX

Brook landed as he saw a blonde girl, a red-haired guy and a flying "cat" looking at him with an opened mouth.

- Yohohohohoho!

- See, Natsu? I can call a new spirit! I want you to fight for me!- she told Brook

- Fight for you? Can I see your panties?

- Hey, Lucy, you called an Ero-spirit- Grey laughed at her and her face went all red

- What the… spirit?

- Weren't you in my key?

- Where am I?

- Fairy Tail.

- Damn you, Kuma-san! Yohohohohoho!

XXX

**Back to Luffy's side…**

-Where am I?

- Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts…is that a type of meat?- Luffy asked with shining eyes

- No… this is a school of witchcraft and wizardry…

- Ahh? Souka! Is that a type of food?- He asked with shining eyes again

- Professor? This sure can take a long time…

- Who are you?

- I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya!

- How did you come here?

- I think that damn Kuma guy sent me flying to this place…

- So… you are a wizard…?

- Yup, I like Blizzards!

- A wizard…not Blizzards.

- I'm a rubber man! But I told ya guys, I like Blizzards!

- No… can you do weird things? Things you can't explain…?

- Yup! I can stretch but it's because I ate the Gum Gum fruit! I told you I'm a rubber man!

- Stretching… how interesting… Show me, please- the woman with a severe look didn't seem to believe until…

- Bloody hell!- exclaimed a red-haired guy named Ron

- He's a wizard!

- Now, you said your name is Monkey D. Luffy…

- Yup!

- Well, Mr. Monkey… I'll explain to you… In this school, there are four team houses… They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin...

- Cool, can I eat a Slytherin?

- You would prefer not doing that…- Fred Weasley warned with a pervert grin

- Okay!

- You can't eat them because it's not food… Well, your house will be your family here. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. Now, you must be selected to your house…

She called him to sit and put the Sorting Hat on his head.

- Could you please take off that straw hat of yours?

- No!

- Very well. Let's try like this then…

The Sorting Hat was placed on top of the straw hat as it started talking.

-Hmm… difficult, very difficult. A world of courage… I see, but an incredible bad mind. This is confusing, oh yes… and an incredible need of eating meat over everything else… but where to put you?

- "What the hell? What the hell?"

- What the hell, hein? Are you sure that's all you have to tell me? Hmm… better be… Gryffindor!

Mcgonagall told him to sit at Gryffindor's table. At the table, they were shouting:

- We have Potter and we have the Rubber Guy! We have Potter and we have the Rubber Guy!

- Well, we can't leave our new student without a good meal so…- Dumbledore smiled at him

Lots of dishes appeared in front of the Rubber boy.

- FOOD! What should I try? This looks so good! That looks way better! No, THAT is my food! Food, food, food!

Luffy ate a lot and then Dumbledore started singing again as everyone did the same. After all, he said "Good Night" to everyone and Luffy followed First Years to the Gryffindor Tower. He didn't know what was happening, but he should hurry up to get to his nakamas. He was looking for adventure, well… a new type of adventure was just beginning.

* * *

ok ok, just laugh and call me crazy or stupid. Yeah probably this was the most stupid fic you've ever read and probably you're thinking "Why did I waste my time with this shit?" xD Well I wrote it for fun some while ago, it was supposed to make you laugh, if just one of you laugh a little with this fic then send me a review and tell me, cause I'd love if I wrote something funny for you readers ^^ and sorry for my bad english, it needs some more classes at school xD


End file.
